powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Wild Charge (CureKurogane Series)
This is a CureKurogane PR series, For RedLegend1's series see, Power Rangers Wild Charge. For Pokemasters' series, see Power Rangers: Wild Charge. Power Rangers Wild Charge is the crossover series created by CureKurogane. This series shares the elements of Power Rangers Wild Force ''and it features anime/video game characters who fight the Cybershock with the power of the Guardian Animals. Synopsis Animalia, a mystical island hidden on Earth which no one knows about. This island has existed more than 2000 years and it is filled with large mechanical animals called the Guardian Animals, who were protected by a woman named Diana who is the guardian of Animalia. Peace has lingered and the Animals lived happily...but their peace was soon shattered. An evil cybernetic army called the Cybershock threatens to reshape the Earth into their own world, where they can turn humans into their own kind and use them as their pawns and they found the perfect source, the Guardian Animals. Sensing the Cybershock's attack, Diana used her power and scattered sacred crystal orbs called the Beast Crystals, thus removing all of the Guardian Animals to a safe place... Now in the present day, five Beast Crystals: the Lion, Bison, Dolphin, Eagle, and Cheetah emerge in parts of the city of Hyakuzuka where five young high-school students find the crystals, bonding them with the five Guardian Animals. As the Cybershock resurfaces, these new guardians must band together as the new team of Power Rangers and fight the Cybershock as well as find the other Guardian Animals to bond with them and gain their power. Characters Rangers Temporary Rangers Allies *Animalia Guardian Diana *Index Librorum Prohibitorum *Misaka Mikoto *Matsuoka Rin *Tachibana Makoto *Nanase Haruka *Higashi Marth *Shishino Ike *Tatsuno Malm *Tatsuno Riasu *Yagami Taichi *Takaishi Takeru Digital Army Cybershock *Great Professor Dalmas *Superior Doctor Volt *Duchess Doctor Falina *Cyborg General Gora Arsenal Transformation Devices *Beast Caller ◆◆◆◆◆ *Tyranno Caller ◆ Multi-Shared Items *Crystal Daggers *Beast Crystals *Dino Crystals Power Weapons *Lion Smasher ◆ *Bison Halberd ◆ *Dolphin Arrow ◆ *Eagle Sword ◆ *Cheetah Claw ◆ *Tyranno Drill ◆ Zords *Wild King Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ **Red Lion Wildzord◆ **Green Bison Wildzord ◆ **Blue Dolphin Wildzord ◆ **Yellow Eagle Wildzord ◆ **Pink Cheetah Wildzord ◆ *Jurassic Fire Megazord ◆ **Jurassic Tyranno Wildzord◆ Episodes * '''Wild 001:' Power of the Wild, Part 1 * Wild 002: Power of the Wild, Part 2 * Wild 003: Call of the Wildzords * Wild 004: A Lion's Heart (Touma focus) * Wild 005: Shot Through the Heart * Wild 006: '''Maneater * '''Wild 007: '''Bison's Strength (Sousuke focus)' Trivia *''Power Rangers Wild Charge is based off of Power Rangers Wild Force and also it has elements from Choujuu Sentai Liveman because of the villains being cybernetic beings, technically cyborgs and androids. *Wild Charge is the first series to have a sixth Ranger to have a dinosaur motif and uses Dinosaur Zords to fight off the Cybershock. *Since Wild Charge is an English dub, the original dub aka the Japanese dub is'' Shinseijuu Sentai Beastranger''. Gallery PowerRangersWildCharge.png|The Wild Charge Rangers See Also Category:Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Power Rangers Wild Charge (CureKurogane Series) Category:Crossovers